Shades of Dawn
by Wolfspeaker1
Summary: How far can you push someone before they fall over the edge? After eight years of torment and riddicule, Yugi Mouto has fallen. It's up to one headstrong cowboy to pull him from the abyss and teach him how to live again.
1. Fallen

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Welcome to **_Shades of Dawn_**, my newest story. I will warn that this story will contain shounen-ai, tht means Yami/Yugi action in later chapters. Also,I want to send out a thank you to Merodi no Yami for beta-reading this for me. :) Go read her stories, she's in the process ofrewriting one of them, but go read them anyway. :p I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"What's the matter, Mouto? Is the baby going to cry again?" Tonto--a big, beefy eleventh-grader--sneered. He raised his fist and, with a painful '_crack!'_, punched the much smaller boy in the jaw. The youth was sent sprawling, whimpering in pain. "You're pathetic!" Tonto spat. "It's not even fun beating the stuffing out of you anymore!" The bully added one final kick to the boy's stomach before rummaging through his backpack. Grinning, Tonto took his victim's lunch bag and his pocket money and sauntered off to class.

Yet another typical morning in the life of Mouto Yugi. Slowly and painfully, Yugi pushed himself up onto his knees. He paused to catch his breath as his body ached from the recent beating. Reaching over, Yugi dragged his knapsack up onto his shoulders, wincing as it brushed over fresh bruises and sore muscles. Why did he even bother to bring a lunch to school anymore? Every day, for the past EIGHT YEARS his lunch and money was taken from him. Sighing, Yugi stood and straightened out his clothes--a boring, blue school uniform that was a size too big for him. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to add some sense of neatness to his wild black tresses and ruby highlights. When he found his efforts to be useless, he settled for brushing his blonde bangs from his face.

Yugi trudged his way through the schoolyard alone. Depression wrapped its cold embrace around his small frame once again as it had for the past eight years. Violet eyes were dull and lonely; his creamy skin was marred and bruised. A once bright and happy boy had, over time, been reduced to a mere shell of loneliness and sorrow. Yugi didn't dare tell his teachers or his grandfather--with whom he lived--about what happened to him every day. He feared what Tonto and his band of idiot friends might do to him if they found out.

Yugi had always kept to his private hell, putting on a happy face so others wouldn't question his mood. He had no friends; Tonto made sure of that. The bully constantly spread rumors and humiliated the boy to encourage others to do the same. The rest of the students eventually cast him out of the high school society. Those who did interact with Yugi would pull pranks or take advantage of him. In order to avoid being treated like an unwanted guest, Yugi started to distance himself from his peers. Instead, he devoted himself completely to his grandfather. He helped him run the Kame Game Shop, did chores and errands, anything to be around the cheerful old man. Grandpa was the only person that had ever shown Yugi the kind of love a child needed to grow.

At age seven, Yugi's father had finally lost his job because of his excessive drinking. Yugi's mother was unemployed due to medical conditions. With no income to sustain them, Yugi's parents fought. Each encounter became more and more violent until finally his mother filed for a divorce. Neither wanted to take responsibility for their son, so Yugi was drafted off to foster care. After being tossed from family to family, social services eventually placed little Yugi in the care of Sugoroku Mouto, his grandfather.

Sugoroku had been thrilled to take Yugi into his home and heart. Scared and alone, Yugi came to depend entirely on the love his grandfather had given him. Sugoroku became Yugi's entire world, chasing back the feeling of worthlessness and abandonment his parents had instilled on his young mind. The idea that he had somehow been responsible for driving his parents away still lingered somewhere inside him.

Yugi made sure that his grandfather never found out about what went on at school. The old man was the only one to ever accept him for who he was without a second thought, and Yugi thrived on that approval. It was the only thing he had to hold on to. He feared what might happen if his grandfather ever discovered how weak Yugi really was. If he ever lost that approval, Yugi would literally have no where else to go. As a result, incidents like today went unmentioned, unnoticed, and unpunished.

Upon entering the room of his first class, Yugi took a seat in the back corner. He sat and stared at his desk, avoiding any and all human contact. He was surprised, to say the least, when someone sat in the seat next to him.

"Good morning, Yugi," came a soft, British voice. Yugi jumped and snapped his eyes to the person sitting in the desk.

It was Bakura Ryou. Of all the students in the school, Ryou had seen through Tonto's lies and had taken the extra step to become acquainted with Yugi. He was a soft-spoken boy with brown eyes and snowy white hair. Occasionally, Ryou would find him in the clutches of a bully and come to his rescue. You couldn't really call them friends, but Yugi trusted the teen enough to carry on a conversation or work together with him in a group. Ryou even cared enough to sit with him at lunch and share half his tuna sandwich from time to time.

"Hi Ryou-kun," Yugi replied in a near-whisper.

Ryou smiled in return and took out his books. Yugi followed suit, opting to stare blankly out the window as he did so. _'The last week of my freshman year,'_ he thought absently. Though the rain clouds outside showed no evidence of it, the middle of June was fast approaching. Yugi snorted dully. _'Not that sophomore year will be any different. Still…'_ The summer holidays would give him an opportunity to unwind a bit. Maybe he could help Grandpa with the extension on the shop….

Yugi's thoughts were interrupted as the teacher began handing back corrected finals. The teacher placed his face-down on his desk. Yugi flipped it over carefully, as if it might explode. He breathed a sigh of relief, however, when he saw a big 90 in red ink circled at the top of the paper. The last thing he needed right now was to fail a class.

The bell rang sometime later, signaling the end of first period. Yugi gathered his books and carefully picked his way to his locker. He then made his way over to the gym for his PE class. Yugi HATED this class, as it gave others an excuse to hit him repeatedly with various objects. Dreadfully, Yugi entered the locker room and opened his locker to retrieve his gym clothes. He was immediately sorry, as someone gave him an almighty shove. Yugi's face met cold hard tin as he tumbled into his locker. The locker door slammed shut with a metallic _'clang!', _trapping him inside. A gravelly voice guffawed outside and spun the combination lock out of order.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Yugi cried. "Let me out!" He began to pound his fists against the door. The laughing voice jeered some more, then grew faint as it got further and further away. Yugi let his head drop against the locked door. He closed his eyes with a sigh. There were no tears--like Tonto's beatings, he had become used to this kind of treatment every day.

The room emptied out, and Yugi was left alone. He was going to be late--or possibly even miss his class--again. With a squeak, the locker room door opened and a head of white hair entered the room. Upon hearing footsteps, Yugi immediately snapped his head up.

"Ryou-kun!" he called, seeing the teen enter the room. The footsteps stopped.

"Yugi?" Ryou answered, perplexed.

"In here," Yugi explained, "locker number twenty-seven!"

Ryou peeked through the slits incredulously.

"Great Scott Yugi! How did you get in there?" he exclaimed.

"Same as always, Ryou-kun," Yugi sighed dejectedly. "Unlock the door for me?"

"Sure Yugi," Ryou replied. "Combination?"

Ten minutes later, Yugi finally joined the other students in the gym. He gulped nervously, seeing that today's game just happened to be dodge ball.

"About time you showed up, Mouto-san," came an aggravated voice. Yugi spun around to see the PE teacher looming behind him, swinging his whistle around his finger. He opened his mouth to explain himself, but the teacher cut him off. "I don't care what your excuse is. Twenty push-ups, then you can run laps the for the remainder of class."

With a dejected nod, Yugi got down on his hands and started his push-ups. A few students stopped playing for a moment to laugh, while the rest of the class decided to put their dodge balls to good use. Yugi finished his push-ups and paused to catch his breath. He ducked as he caught something out of the corner of his eye. A rather large rubber ball went whizzing by his head to bounce off the wall and back to the students on the gym floor. Taking this as his cue, Yugi started to run. Sure enough, a crowd of laughing, jeering classmates took up the chase, belting him with dodge balls over and over again.

Yugi had never been so happy to hear the teacher blow the whistle at the end of class. The students gave up their chase, dropping their balls and heading for the locker room. Yugi took this chance to rest his hands on his knees and catch his breath. He wiped sweat from his forehead with the hem of his white shirt and started to leave.

"Not so fast, Mouto-san," the teacher called. He handed Yugi a black bag and pointed to the red dodge balls scattered all over the gym. Yugi didn't argue, just sighed and cleaned up the gym as fast as he could before heading into the locker room.

As he walked past several lockers, Yugi spotted a group of kids hovering around an open bathroom stall. Whatever they were doing, they seemed to be getting a good laugh out of it. They heard him enter and burst out into more laughs. Yugi heard the toilet flush as the boys suddenly scattered.

"You might want to get your jacket dry-cleaned before you wear it again, shrimp," one said, drawing more hysterics from his friends.

Yugi's eyes widened and he jerked the door of the stall open. The toilet swirled from the earlier flush, and Yugi's school jacket lay swimming in the water. He pulled the fabric out and looked it over. The thing was soaked clean through. He tried his best to wring out as much water as possible; he even ran it under the hand dryer multiple times, but in the end, it was still just as damp and just as heavy. Having no other choice, Yugi put the jacket on and left.

Needless to say, Yugi was late getting back to his classroom. He tried to enter quietly and slip inside without disturbing the students who…were…taking their FINAL! Hastily, Yugi sat at his desk and flipped his exam over, writing his name on the top.

"I will see you after class, Mouto-san," the teacher informed Yugi without looking up from his paperwork.

"Yes, Sensei," Yugi sighed, wincing.

The bell rang, allowing the students to spring up and dart out of the room as fast as they could. Yugi, on the other hand, remained seated. He stared vacantly at his desk, waiting for the reprimand that was sure to come. Hikitaowa-sensei, the math teacher, approached quietly. The dark-haired man folded his arms with a heavy sigh.

"Mouto-san, how long are you going to let this continue?" he asked. "Every other day you're late for one class or another. I've talked to your other teachers about it."

Yugi bowed his head and closed his eyes in shame. "G-gomen nasai, Sensei," he managed.

"I just don't understand it, Mouto-san," he explained. "You're a bright student. You could easily be at the top of your class if you were on time once in a while." Hikitaowa-sensei's expression softened. "Go on to lunch, Mouto-san," he sighed.

Yugi stood and bowed, gathering his books on his way out the door. It wasn't fair. He felt like screaming, desperate to cry out his pain and torture. Instead, he swallowed his anger and hurt, wishing all of it would simply go away. Yugi walked dejectedly to lunch. Flopping down in a seat at an empty table, he lay his head down on his folded arms. He tried to dispel the ache in his gut, either from being hungry or Tonto's savage kick.

"Hey Mouto!" someone shouted.

Yugi lifted his head to answer just in time for a wad of flying mashed potatoes to slap him in the face. Startled, he jumped up out of his chair, trying to clear the white gunk from his eyes. He was able to regain his vision long enough to see another glob heading in his direction. Yugi ducked out of the way, only to regret it immediately. The flying spoonful of starch soared past him to smack another, much bigger student in the back of the head. Since Yugi was the only kid in sight with mashed potatoes in his hands, the other student charged at him. As Yugi struggled to mutter an apology he stepped backwards, slipping on the food-covered floor. The action cause him to back into another, more occupied table. Both the table and the students were knocked over, causing more cafeteria mush to go flying. Suddenly the room erupted with screaming students and the makings of a full-blown food fight. Yugi curled into a ball under one of the tables, not caring as various handfuls of slop splattered on the floor around him. To make matters worse, the principal chose that exact moment to enter the room.

"What is going on here?" he bellowed. The food stopped flying and all shouting ceased at his entry. Principal Taoro was legendary for his harsh punishments. "Who is responsible for this?" he bit out stiffly. All fingers in the room immediately pointed at Yugi; still trembling under the table. His violet eyes stared in disbelief.

"Mouto," Principal Taoro growled, "see me in my office." Without another word, the graying man left the room.

Yugi stood glumly, keeping his eyes on the floor. He tried his best to ignore his peers as they laughed and taunted him, but he couldn't stop the burning feeling in his stomach. Trying his best to brush the thrown food off of him, Yugi entered the principal's office. The door shut behind him with a soft _'click'._ Principal Taoro stared harshly at Yugi. The boy responded by bowing his head low and swallowing the lump that welled up in his throat.

"Care to explain yourself, Mouto?" he asked threateningly.

"G-g-gomen n-nasai," he stuttered out, clenching his eyes shut. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble, sir."

"That isn't going to cut it this time, Mouto!" Taoro snapped. The old man stood up and began pacing about his office, staring at Yugi like a vulture. "Do you know how much this school is suffering because of these shenanigans of yours? We're twenty-percent over our budget this year, just in damage repair that YOU'VE caused." Yugi flinched. "I tire of seeing you in my office week after week because of one disaster or another, Yugi. This incident cannot be ignored. I will be calling your guardian after school; you are hereby suspended for the remainder of the school year." Yugi struggled to draw a shaky breath. Ji-chan was NOT going to be happy. "Now get out of my office and back to your class."

Yugi bowed and left, mindlessly returning his books to his locker before heading to his next class. He ignored the snickers and whispers that met his ears, struggling to keep himself together as he took a seat in the back of the room. A note was dropped on his desk, the words "Drop dead, Shrimp," scrawled on it in messy handwriting. Yugi crumbled the paper in his fist, biting his lip to control his temper. He took a deep, steadying breath and waited for class to begin. The teacher handed out a pop quiz and told the students to get to work. Yugi began filling in the answers swiftly, not really caring if they were correct or not.

"Psst!" someone beside him hissed.

Yugi ignored them, but the kid continued and started poking him. Finally, Yugi turned an exasperated glare at them. The blonde kid pointed to the corner of his paper, where he had written something. He nodded, signaling that he wanted Yugi to read it. Quickly checking to see if the teacher was looking, Yugi leaned over to read it.

"_**Mouto:** (n.) First class, Grade-A **LOSER!**"_

"Sensei!" the student called out with an evil smirk. "Yugi's copying off my paper!"

Yugi's stomach dropped. Like a deer in headlights, he froze and stared in protest at the teacher. The middle-aged woman glared at him. Yugi gulped as she approached his desk and grabbed his paper.

"Well then, I guess Mouto-san will have to accept a zero on all of today's assignments," she said, tearing Yugi's quiz in half. "Detention, Mouto."

"I didn't cheat!" Yugi objected. "Look at his paper! He--"

"That is enough! Put your head down--I don't want to see your face or hear another word from you for the rest of class."

Yugi nearly broke into frustrated tears. He folded his arms and buried his face in them, unable to look anyone in the eye. It wasn't fair. What had he done to make even the teachers hate him? Class ended and Taka-sensei--the geography teacher--took her place at the front of the room. She glanced briefly at everyone, frowning slightly when she saw Yugi's downcast expression.

The reminder of his spirit gone, Yugi isolated himself for the rest of the class. He stared at his desk, eyes glazed in depression and self-doubt. He also failed to notice the worried glances tossed his way by Ryou, concerning the white-haired boy more. Thankfully, Taka-sensei seemed to detect that Yugi was at an all-time low and left him alone. After what seemed like a lifetime, the final bell rang, dismissing the students. Yugi threw everything in his bag and trudged to the detention hall. A teacher stood by the door, holding it open for students as they filed in. There was a text book and an assignment on each desk.

Yugi plopped himself into a seat and dropped his book bag beside him. He picked up a pen and began to work. All looks, comments, and projectiles directed his way went ignored; only half of his attention was focused on the paper in front of him. The other half was brooding over the fact that he had to go home to face Ji-chan after this. What would he say? Would he be angry?

…Would he be disappointed?

It was dark and raining outside by the time Yugi finished his assignment. He passed in his work his textbooks. He wouldn't be returning to Domino High until the start of the new term next fall--if he was suspended, there was no sense in him keeping all his books with him. Dejectedly, Yugi hoisted his nearly empty bag over his shoulder and began the long walk home. Sore and depressed, Yugi took no notice of the rain soaking him. The droplets that trickled down his face mixed with hot tears, hiding them. He approached the Kame Game Shop apprehensively. Yugi stepped in the door, removing his drenched coat and sneakers.

"Where have you been young man?" Sugoroku's angry voice broke through the silence. The old man was furious, and Yugi trembled under his gaze. "Detention AGAIN Yugi?" Yugi could only bow his head.

"Gomen nasai, Ji-chan," he whimpered brokenly.

"'Sorry' isn't going to cut it anymore Yugi!" Sugoroku shouted. "SUSPENDED! What did you do to get yourself suspended? For Kami's sake Yugi, there's less than a week of school left!"

Yugi couldn't help it now. His body shook with silent sobs. His knees buckled and he fell, screaming in anguish.

"I'M SORRY!" he cried, nearly hyperventilating. "I'M SORRY DAMNIT! I just can't take it anymore…" The last part came out as a whisper, never meeting his grandfather's ears.

Sugoroku sighed in frustration, rubbing his face vigorously. "I'm running out to the store," he said finally. "I obviously can't rely on you to do it for me." The old man grabbed his coat and left. Yugi remained where he was, shaking on the floor.

Yugi's eyes were blank and soulless. That was it. He'd let down the one person that had taken the time to care for him. The ONE person he never wanted to leave had just walked out the door without as much as a look of comfort. Yugi had driven his Ji-chan away, just as he had driven his parents away years before. Misery such as Yugi had never felt before washed over him, consuming his mind. With a strangled cry, he bolted to the kitchen and searched for something--anything--that would make the pain go away. Yugi wrenched a knife from the cutlery drawer and sliced a deep gash in his wrist. The sting penetrated the haze of near-insanity and brought him back to Earth briefly.

He stared at the red fluid pouring from his wound. This…this was the only way to make everything go away. It was the only way out. Everyone would be happier in the end. Clenching the knife in his fist with the strength of his resolve, Yugi sliced again.

And again…

And again…

And again…

He fell back against the kitchen counter. Light-headed and dizzy, Yugi began to feel his sadness and anger evaporating. A ghost of a smile spread over his face at the realization that he would soon be free. He felt his eyes growing heavy, so he closed them with the intent to sleep. The last thing he heard was a distant voice calling his name…

Ryou glanced at the address scrawled on the paper in his hand. This appeared to be it, though with the way the rain had caused the ink to run, it could have said anything. Ryou looked over the Kame Game Shop and decided he was in the right place. The shop was small and cozy; the store itself seemed to be in front, while the living space was in the back and extended to a second floor. The store appeared dark, but there were lights on in other parts of the establishment. _'Yugi should be out of detention by now. I'll just knock and see if he's all right…._' Ryou had noticed a change in Yugi during one of their classes together and was worried. Hoping to talk to the small and shy boy, Ryou walked around to the side door and knocked.

"Hello?" he called. "Yugi, are you in there? It's Ryou!" Frowning when he got no response, Ryou tried the door handle. He was utterly surprised when he found it unlocked. Shrugging, he hesitantly stepped inside. "Yugi?" There was a light on in the living room to his right, and also in the kitchen just a few feet in front of him. There appeared to be a large puddle on the kitchen floor. Ryou's brows furrowed as his heart jumped nervously into his throat. Something wasn't right here. Walking closer, Ryou noted the unmistakable color of the puddle, and the distinct source from which it was coming.

"YUGI!" Ryou screamed, running to the boy's side. Yugi lay crumpled on the floor; Ryou couldn't tell if he was alive or not. He searched for something to staunch Yugi's bleeding with. He grabbed a dish towel and tied it around Yugi's wrists as tight as he could. The British boy then ripped the phone off its hook and dialed for help. The receptionist had to ask him to repeat himself three times before he was able to form a coherent sentence. When he was finally able to speak clearly enough for the woman at the other end to understand, an ambulance was immediately dispatched to the game shop's location. Ryou hung up the phone and leaned shakily against the wall. There wasn't much else he could do after that but wait for help to arrive.

"Oh Yugi," whispered, supporting Yugi against himself, "WHY would you do this to yourself?" Ryou heard the sirens approaching and tried to remain calm. After hearing the ambulance door slam outside, everything seemed to happen at once. Yugi was quickly hoisted up onto a gurney as paramedics huddled around him. Ryou stumbled back and braced himself against the wall, trying desperately to stop his own erratic breathing. One of the medics approached him suddenly.

"Can you tell us what happened?" the man asked.

"I came to check on him and just found him like this. I don't know how long he was laying there before I got here," Ryou replied, shaking his head and trembling.

"What's going on here?" a voice cut through all the commotion. "What happened?" Both Ryou and the medic turned in time to see Sugoroku Mouto pushed against the wall as his grandson was wheeled out on a stretcher.

"Mr. Mouto?" the medic inquired.

"What's wrong? What happened to my grandson!" he exclaimed. Sugoroku tried to follow the stretcher out the door, but the medic placed a restricting hand on the old man's shoulder.

"Mr. Mouto, I think you should sit down," he said calmly. Sugoroku sank into one of the kitchen chairs, shaking and frantic with worry.

"We received a 9-1-1 call about ten minutes ago. This boy here says he came here to see your grandson and found him on the kitchen floor. It appears your grandson slit his wrists and attempted to kill himself. He is being taken to the emergency room; we'll contact you as soon as we can."

Sugoroku nodded numbly. The medic gave him one final pat on the shoulder and left. The ambulance barreled down the street shortly after, sirens wailing. Sugoroku turned to Ryou with fearful eyes.

"My dear boy, please," he pleaded, "tell me what happened." Ryou sat shakily at the table and took a deep breath.

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Jet Blue

**Author's Note:** Wow, thanks everyone for your enthusiastic support! I was surprised at the amount of positive feedback. The next chapter will take a little longer to post, as I will be in Costa Rica for the next week and don't have everything previously written, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for your support!

**Chapter 2**

Yugi stared blankly out his hospital window. Part of him couldn't believe what he'd done, the other was disappointed that he had failed. Violet eyes fell to the stitches on his wrists. They would heal, with time, but the scars would remain. _'A reminder,'_ he thought sardonically. The door to his room clicked open, but he made no effort to acknowledge the entrance of his visitors. The bed sagged with the added weight of his grandfather as he sat down.

Yugi waited. After pulling this stunt on everyone, he was forced to come out and explain why. In the end, he had told them everything. Everything Yugi had struggled so hard to keep secret from his grandfather had come out, and the discussion had ended with Yugi sobbing in relief into his grandfather's shoulder. To finally pour out all that had happened lifted a surprisingly heavy load from his shoulders. Except…now everyone knew. He had never been more ashamed and embarrassed in his whole life. What would everyone think of him now? Everyone knew what he had done last night. His teachers, his principal, the students, the police…if Tonto hadn't been arrested and a restraining order put in place to keep all other assailants away, Yugi was sure he would be dead by now.

"I'm sorry, Yugi," Sugoroku murmured after a long silence. Shocked, Yugi spun his head to face the old man.

"N-nani? What do you mean?" he asked. It was _he_ who should be apologizing, not his Ji-chan! Sugoroku took a shuddering breath.

"I just have the feeling that I somehow drove you to do this to yourself," he answered.

"No Ji-chan!" Yugi exclaimed, grabbing his grandfather's hand. "Everything that's happened is because of _my_ weakness. Please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything!" Yugi buried his face in his knees. Sugoroku rubbed gentle, soothing circles on his back. Ryou walked in at that moment, but halted in mid-step.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'll come back later…"

"No, it's okay boy," Sugoroku assured. "Come sit down." Ryou obliged, taking a seat at the foot of Yugi's bed. Yugi lifted his head and sniffed.

"I just can't stand it anymore," he said. "I'm tired of being alone; I'm tired of being afraid; I'm tired of everything! Is being accepted and loved so much to ask?" Ryou smiled softly.

"No, Yugi," he answered. "It is never too much to ask. I myself, once felt the same way." Yugi's ranting stopped, and he looked at Ryou curiously.

"Really?" he asked.

"You and I aren't so different, Yugi," Ryou replied with a nod.

"What did you do?" Yugi asked. "What can _I _do?"

"First, you need to gain a little confidence in yourself," Ryou answered pointedly. His face twisted in contemplation and he hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe…" he murmured.

"Maybe what?" Sugoroku inquired eagerly. Ryou looked up at them both.

"I…have a cousin in the United States," he began carefully. "After my experience, I went to spend a summer at his ranch. My entire outlook on life, myself, and the world changed. Would you be willing to go to the States for a summer and give it a try for yourself?"

"Why a ranch?" Sugoroku asked. "How did that help you?"

Ryou shrugged. "It was a new place, a new beginning. When you're on horseback, nothing else exists but the open plains. It's…an amazing feeling."

"What do you think Yugi?" Sugoroku looked at his grandson questioningly. "It _would_ give you the change of scenery you need."

Yugi looked down at his hands. What was the point? Domino City…the United States…did it really matter where he was? Weren't people going to think the same of him everywhere? When Yugi voiced these thoughts, both his Ji-chan and Ryou looked shocked.

"Yugi!" Sugoroku scolded. "How could you think so lowly of yourself?"

"I said the same thing, years ago," Ryou interrupted. "Trust me Yugi, a summer of saddle therapy will change your life. Nobody there will know what happened. You can start over, gain some friends, and truly be yourself. You won't have to hold back; nobody is going to judge you. My cousin Atemu is a great guy too, I know he'd love you."

"Please do this Yugi," Sugoroku pleaded. "I can't stand to see you so unhappy."

Yugi sighed. Ji-chan looked so hopeful, and Ryou looked like he was counting on Yugi's favorable answer. Maybe…this was a good idea. It would give him some time away from the city and get his mind off things. He nodded slowly in agreement, still a bit hesitant about the whole thing. This drew a relieved sigh from Sugoroku and a broad grin from Ryou.

"Great!" he exclaimed. "I should probably go then, and give my aunt and uncle a call to let them know we're coming. I'll come back later and let you know what you need to bring. We can go shopping, if we have to." Ryou stood and got ready to leave.

"Thank you, Ryou," Sugoroku said to Ryou's retreating form.

"It's no problem Mr. Mouto," he answered back.

"Please," the old man requested, "call me Grandpa. All this Mister Mouto stuff makes me feel old." Ryou smiled and left. Sugoroku's attention was brought back to Yugi as his grandson sighed deeply.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" he asked. Yugi turned back to look out the window.

"What if this doesn't work, Ji-chan?" Yugi asked, his voice laced with worry and doubt.

Sugoroku sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "You're just going to have to have a little bit of faith, Yugi," he replied.

"I'll…try, Ji-chan," Yugi promised.

"Are you sure we're going to need all this stuff, Ryou?" Yugi asked, arching an eyebrow at the overflowing shopping cart his friend was pushing. The cart was piled with blue and black jeans, long-sleeved button shirts, muscle shirts and tank tops, flannel shirts, two pairs of leather boots, leather vests, wristbands and belts, and of all things…a cowboy hat?

"Yep," Ryou replied simply. "And don't worry about the cost, I've got it covered."

"Are…you sure?" Yugi asked, embarrassed.

Ryou waved him off. "Like I said, don't worry about it." He checked over his list. "I don't think we forgot anything. Looks like we're all set," he reported. Ryou tucked his list away and headed to the checkout counter.

With all their items paid for, they took their bags and left. Ryou's dad was waiting outside and drove Yugi home. After helping to carry the bags inside, Ryou stopped at the end of the driveway.

"Here's your plane ticket Yugi," he said, handing Yugi a small piece of paper. "We'll meet at the airport at eleven-thirty tomorrow morning. Sound good?"

Yugi nodded mildly, staring at the paper in his hands. Ryou smiled and climbed in the car with his dad.

"Thanks, Ryou," he called softly. Ryou smiled again.

"It's not a problem, Yugi," he answered. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Ryou's dad pulled out of the Mouto driveway and left.

"Well," Yugi whispered to himself, "I'd better go pack…"

"_Flight 1276 Delta Airlines to Lubbock, Texas USA will now begin boarding. I repeat…"_

Ryou perked up from his daze and slung his carry-on bag over his shoulder. "That's us, Yugi," he said brightly. "I'm really excited. I haven't been to the ranch in years!"

Yugi just walked quietly beside him, nodding in acknowledgement. He fidgeted, waiting for the line to move up. It was his first time on an airplane, and he was a little nervous. Ryou suggested bringing a Discman, and now Yugi was glad he did. It was a LONG trip, and there was really nothing to do but sit it out. Plus, Ryou had added, it would give him something else to think about besides being 42,000 feet above the ground. They finally approached the boarding dock. Ryou gave the woman there his ticket, taking back the stub that was torn off and entering the dark connecting chute. Yugi, having never been in an airport before, mimicked him and tread nervously onto the pathway. The darkness didn't last long, as he soon stepped onto the aircraft itself. The flight attendant greeted him with the most annoyingly cheerful smile and happy voice.

"Welcome aboard!" she squeaked.

Yugi offered a weak smile in return and shuffled quickly inside. He found Ryou quickly and plopped into the gray seat next to him. A mental groan swept across his mind at the degree of comfort the seats provided. They were stiff and flat, and stuck to your legs if you sat there long enough. Yugi took out his Discman and set it on his lap for later. He slipped his bag under the seat in front of him and sat back nervously. _'This isn't so bad,' _he thought idly, trying to calm his nerves. It actually worked for a while, until the flight attendant went over all the safety precautions and what to do if the plane should "have to make an emergency landing."

"R-Ryou-kun," he asked, "are you sure about this?"

"Just try to relax, Yugi," Ryou replied with a chuckle. "You'll have a great time at the ranch. Trust me."

Yugi gazed out the window at the runway, watching the flight officers give the pilot the okay to take off. The tenants cleared and the plane began to shudder. Yugi's stomach did a flip-flop when the plane started moving. He had to force himself to calm down and settled on staring out the window. Ryou slipped his headphones on and started dancing in his seat to the rock and roll CD inside the Discman. Yugi found it amusing, to watch his usually reserved friend bouncing about and mouthing the words to his favorite song.

Now that he really thought about it, Yugi came to realize just how much he owed Ryou. Had the white-haired teen not shown up when he did, Yugi would not be sitting on the plane right now. Yugi folded his arms behind his head and reclined the seat slightly. He let his mind wander, thinking about what Texas might be like or how Ryou's family would react to him. Ryou had already assured Yugi that they knew nothing about his suicidal incident. Yugi lifted his arm and stared at the leather bands around his wrists. The stitches had been removed and the cuts were beginning to scar, but were still depressing and shameful to look at. This way, at least, they couldn't announce their presence to the world. He sighed and returned the arm to his previous position, closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

Sometime later--Yugi had lost track of the hours spent in the uncomfortable seat--violet eyes peeked open. Exactly when Ryou's battery had died and the boy fell asleep, Yugi could not recall. All he knew of time was that the cabin lights had been dimmed and that it was dark now. He shifted awkwardly, trying to work out the stiffness in his neck and back. Ryou's head lolled to the side and he snored slightly as he fell into a deeper slumber. Yugi had to stifle a chuckle.

Sighing, he pulled his seat back into a sitting position. He couldn't find it in him to fall back to sleep. The apprehension lingering in the back of Yugi's mind began making its presence known once again. Why was Ryou so confident that working on a ranch would help him with his problems? What about this "Atemu" person Ryou kept mentioning? Yugi knew nothing about him, other than the fact that he was Ryou's cousin. _'Well,' _Yugi thought, _'it's too late to go back now.'_

The remaining hours ticked by and the sky outside began to brighten with the rising sun in the distance. Outside, golden rays danced off the puffy clouds, creating the perfect image of what heaven would look like. All that was missing were the seraphs and great white gates. Yugi stared drowsily out the window, marveling at the beautiful view. Down below, a wide, grassy plain expanded as far as the eye could see. He couldn't tell for sure, but Yugi had the feeling that this was going to be a summer to remember.

"This is your captain speaking," came the pilot's voice, finally, an hour later. "We will be arriving at our destination in fifteen minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and turn off all portable electrical devices. If you would like to adjust your watch, it is currently eleven-thirty in the morning."

Ryou's watch beeped when he finished keying in he numbers. He turned his brown gaze to Yugi excitedly.

"We should be at the ranch just after three," he explained. "After we pick up our bags, my uncle will meet us and we'll take the train out of the city."

Yugi nodded and dragged his bag out from under his seat. He couldn't quite dispel the butterflies that were having a fiesta in his gut. It seemed Ryou's eagerness was rubbing off on him. Yugi allowed a small smile to spread across his face.

After they left the terminal and began to make their way to baggage claim, Ryou suggested that he go into one of the restrooms and change. Yugi looked over at Ryou; wearing an icy blue shirt and tan cargo pants. He had to agree--black leather and his school jacket wouldn't go over too well with the Texan heat. Ryou waited for him once he found their luggage while Yugi stepped into one of the stalls in the men's room. It was only a few moments until he emerged dressed in blue jeans, a black muscle tee and a gray cargo vest (which he wore unbuttoned). Gazing out at the crowd, he spotted a head of snowy hair waving a hand frantically in his direction. Yugi waved back and picked his way through the masses of people to where Ryou was waiting.

"My uncle should be waiting just outside the airport. Come on," Ryou said.

Ryou lead him outside into blinding sunlight. Violet eyes widened temporarily before squinting to get a good look at their surroundings. The warm climate and unique cityscape took him by surprise. The airport appeared to be located on the west side of the city. Vast, grassy plains and dry deserts were barely visible beyond miles of brick and steel. Yugi followed Ryou as the teen began waving his hand and running to a figure in the parking lot. The man was middle-aged with sandy brown hair and a moustache and was wearing sun-faded dungarees and a red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Uncle Al!" Ryou called happily. The man's kind eyes snapped in their direction and brightened. Ryou took a hold of Yugi's arm and tugged him along. "Come on!" Yugi struggled to keep up as he was dragged over to the man waiting on the corner. Ryou finally let go of Yugi's arm once they reached him and practically glomped his uncle.

"Wow, Ryou. Long time no see!" Al greeted. "How've you been?"

"Not too bad, Uncle Al," Ryou chuckled back. He turned and introduced Yugi. "This is Yugi Mouto. He and I are friends from school."

"Well, so you're Yugi," Al said with a smile. He held out a hand in welcome. "Nice to meet you. You can call me Uncle Al and well, welcome to Texas."

"Thank you, sir," Yugi replied, returning the handshake.

"All right, let's hit the road," Al said. "The train leaves at 12:15 sharp."

They left the airport and took a cab to the train station. Yugi couldn't help but gawk at the city around him. The tall buildings, busy streets, and wide variety of color sported by the American city were unlike anything that existed in Japan. The people, too, were of all different sizes, shapes, and colors. Yugi's eyes were glued to the window all the way to the train station.

The train took them out of the big city and through some of the smaller towns. Some of them reminded Yugi of scenes out of old western story books. There were cantinas, sheriff's offices, barber shops, various other wooden and sandstone buildings and small businesses. The desert and plains extended in all directions as far as the eye could see. Yugi fidgeted in his seat, having had his fill of sitting in moving vehicles of any kind.

"How far out is the ranch, Ryou?" Yugi asked.

"By train its about two and a half hours out of Lubbock," Ryou replied. "I know it's been a long haul, but we should be there soon."

As if to prove his point, the train slowed to a stop twenty minutes later in a town called Afton. Uncle Al lead them off the train and into the parking lot to and old red pick-up truck. They tossed their bags into the back and climbed into the front. After a quick seatbelt check, they were on their way.

"Ten minutes and we'll be sitting at the dinner table eating fried chicken and biscuits," Al informed them. Ryou looked at Yugi happily.

"Aunt Kiya is a great cook," he said. "And she's really nice. I know you'll like her."

"Atemu and Joey should be around too," Al commented, "unless your aunt scared them away. Lord knows those boys have been wreaking enough havoc in the kitchen."

"Who's Joey?" Yugi asked.

"A friend of Atemu's," Al answered. "He's been having problems with his father, so he's been staying with us for a while. Don't' worry, he's a good kid."

"How are things at the ranch, Uncle Al?" Ryou asked.

"You can see for yourself," Al chuckled. "We're here."

**_To be contunued..._**


	3. Sunset

**Author's Note:** Hello! Yes, I have returned from my adventure in the rainforest, and now I bring a new chapter. I can't express enoughgratitude to those who have read my story and enjoyed it. Thank you all so much for your feedback and help (especially on my sad attempt at Japanese). Here is the next chapter, and I am working on **_Testify_** as we speak...or write...or whatever. >>

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

The truck pulled into the driveway of a beautiful two-story ranch house. The red siding matched perfectly with the white shutters and front deck. A large, shady tree stood in the front yard on the left side of the house, while in the middle near the mail box stood a sign with the silhouette of a rearing horse in front of a setting sun. The sign read "Sunset Hill Ranch." To the right and in the back of the house, beyond the garage, a cattle barn sat in the midst of a wide, fenced pasture that was divided into two halves. Across the pasture on the other side was another barn and a corral. Further in the back, a large tree sat at the top of a hill, overlooking the plains on the other side.

"Welcome to Sunset Hill Ranch, Yugi," Ryou said. Yugi tore his eyes reluctantly away from the view before him. His eyes locked on Ryou's and something happened to him that had not occurred for a very long time…

He smiled. A true, full-blown, happy smile. Ryou smiled back and hopped out of the truck. Yugi followed and went around back to get his bag. He looked up at the house and saw a woman dressed in jeans and a pastel pink blouse step onto the porch, drying a dish in her hands. The woman was very pretty; strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a bun and a bright smile shone on her face.

"Hi Ryou!" she greeted in an accented voice.

"Hi Aunt Kiya," Ryou replied, leading Yugi up the steps and dropping his bags to give his aunt a hug. "This is Yugi," he introduced once he stepped back. "He's the one I told you about."

"And right you were," Kiya replied, looking Yugi over. "He's the spitting image of Atemu." She smiled and gave Yugi a hug. "Hello Yugi, dear. I'm Aunt Kiya, and you can make yourself at home. When you're here, you're family."

"Nice to meet you," Yugi answered, a little surprised by Kiya's warm welcome. "Thank you so much for having me here. I…really can't explain how much this means to me." Yugi looked down at his feet. "No one's ever done anything like this for me before."

Aunt Kiya smiled. "It's no trouble at all, Yugi. Why don't you and Ryou go up to the cattle pen? Atemu and Joey should be there, and I'm sure they're both eager to meet you."

"I'll take care of your things so you guys can go on up," Al assured.

"Okay," Ryou agreed. "Come on, Yugi."

Yugi followed behind Ryou, both of them making their way around the back of the house and toward the cattle barn in the back. Ryou walked around the side of the barn and hopped the fence, walking along the side of the barn. Yugi noticed another corral on the back side of the barn, hidden from the front of the house. While the pasture they were walking on was thickly grassed, the inside of this corral was merely covered in dirt. Ryou grinned at him and leaned against the corral fence.

Yugi did the same and looked at the figures inside the corral. Clouds of dust flew everywhere as cattle ran this way and that, and Yugi could see a white and red border collie weaving between them trying to assert some sort of control over the situation. There were two people inside. The blonde stood by the barn door, poking a metal rod into a barrel of hot coals. It was, however, the figure on horseback that caught his attention.

He was tall, lean and muscled, possessing deep dark hair, blonde bangs and red highlights. If Yugi hadn't known better, he could have sworn he was looking into a mirror. Upon closer inspection, however, Yugi noted that this person was a bit older, and had shorter hair than himself. Still, dressed in his black jeans and boots, a red tank top and a black cowboy hat docked on his head made him very dashing. He rode an energetic young stallion; black, with splashes of white spots scattered over its hindquarters like soap suds. Yugi had never seen a horse like it. Suddenly, his ebony horse changed direction and took off at a run. The handsome stranger swung a lasso above his head and threw it forward, successfully roping a calf around the neck. He jumped off his horse in mid-gallop and the horse slowed to a stop. Moving quickly, the stranger gripped the calf roughly and flopped it onto its side, wrapping a piece of rope around three of its legs and hog-tying it.

The other teen, a bit more lanky in build and his blonde hair a bit more shaggy, ran over with the hot iron. Helping his partner to hold the calf still, he pressed the iron to the calf's hindquarters, branding its thick hide. The calf squealed, and both jumped away--the tri-haired boy taking a few extra seconds to untie the calf. It sprung up and ran to rejoin its mother in the herd.

"Is that the last one?" the blonde asked.

"I think so," the other replied, removing his hat to wipe sweat from his brow.

Yugi shivered slightly at the sound of the young man's deep, charismatic voice. The stranger placed his had back on his head and whistled sharply, calling the dog to him and taking hold of his horse's bridle. Yugi saw Ryou grinning out of the corner of his eye and was taken back slightly as the teen hopped the fence and entered the corral.

"Nice form, cowboy," he called in a jesting tone. "Although I must say your outfit's a little out of date." Ryou began to walk over to the two teens. Yugi scrambled over the fence and followed.

The dark-haired teen turned and looked at Ryou with a straight face. "You're just jealous that these threads don't look half as good on you as they do on me, city-slicker." The two shared a look before the stranger broke into a smirk and wrapped his arm around Ryou's neck, locking him in an ultimate noogie. Ryou struggled against his cousin's strength, laughing happily.

"Good to see you again, Yami," he said once the aforementioned boy let him go. "You too, Joey, it's been a while."

"Hey pal," the blonde greeted in an Brooklyn accent, "good to have you back." Joey gave Ryou a pat on the shoulder and a smile. Ryou turned, grabbing Yugi by the arm and pulling him forward.

"This is Yugi," Ryou introduced. "He's a friend from school. I figured he could use a little time out of the city." Yugi smiled sheepishly.

"Hey there, Yugi," Yami greeted, holding out a friendly hand. "I'm Yami. Welcome to Texas."

"Thanks…er…Yami?" Yugi said. The taller boy chuckled.

"Atemu," he admitted, "but I prefer Yami."

"Oh," Yugi replied. "Okay, nice to meet you, Yami." Yugi returned the handshake, blushing when Yami flashed him a smile.

"And I'm Joey," the blonde introduced himself once Yami released his hand. "I think you'll come to like it here with these guys. It's a lot of work, but you'll have a good time."

"Thanks," Yugi answered. "I'm glad to meet you, Joey."

"Likewise," the blonde replied with a wink. "Listen, I'm starving. I'm going to head back to the house and see if Aunt Kiya has dinner ready yet."

"All right, we'll meet you down there, then," Ryou said. Joey tossed them a small wave and bolted for the kitchen. Ryou chuckled. "I see Joey hasn't changed."

"I think it's safe to say that as long as the kitchen remains the source of daily meals, Joey will never change," Yami replied. He began leading the horse by the bridle out of the corral and into the pasture. "Is this your first time to the States, Yugi?"

"Y-yeah," Yugi answered, a bit surprised Yami was actually making conversation with him. "I've lived in Domino City almost my entire life."

"We'll just have to work him extra hard, Yami," Ryou chided, patting Yugi on the shoulder. "Maybe we can even get him to do _our_ chores for us."

Yugi's insides went cold. He halted his step and looked disbelievingly at Ryou. There was no way…Ryou wouldn't double-cross him like that…would he? Yami glanced back and noticed Yugi's hurt look. He blinked once in surprise, then chuckled.

"He's just kidding, Yugi," Yami assured. "First we have to get you on a horse. We won't get to that until tomorrow."

Yugi blinked. Suddenly, he felt embarrassed. It was pretty pathetic that he couldn't tell a serious conversation from a mere jest. He kept his head low, trying to hide his blush and followed the two cousins into the stables.

It was pretty standard. Equipment stood in the corner by the door, along with pegs and racks for saddles and riding gear. A dozen stalls lined each side of the barn, all currently empty. The door at the other end was wide open, revealing the corral on the other side.

"Go ahead and have a look around," Yami insisted. "I have to put Shadow away anyhow."

"Come on, Yugi," Ryou said. "I want to show you something."

Curiosity beat down Yugi's insecurity and he followed Ryou to the other end of the barn. He looked at Ryou inquiringly when the boy paused at the door, grinning out at the sight before him. Ryou tossed a wink in his direction and nodded towards the corral. Yugi followed his gaze…

…And promptly felt his jaw drop. Wandering peacefully around the fenced paddock were the most beautiful horses Yugi had ever seen. Some were one solid color, others two-tone. The ones that caught Yugi's eye the most, however, were those with colored spots splashed over their bodies. Never before had he seen horses so unique. Yugi spotted five animals that, like Yami's stallion Shadow, were dark with white markings. Others were brown, white, or even tri-colored. Some had spots covering their entire body, while others were more solid and had fewer spots.

"Wow," Yugi breathed. Ryou stood beside him, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"'Wow' is right," came Yami's voice as he approached them. Shadow had been placed in his stall to rest. "We produce the finest thoroughbred appaloosas in the state."

"Appaloosas?" Yugi repeated.

"Yeah, they're all-purpose horses. The spots are a trademark characteristic," Ryou explained.

"Are all these yours, Yami?" Yugi asked, still gawking at the animals.

Yami chuckled. "Not all of them. We have eighteen all together, but only six of them are mine. You'll get to see them all up close tomorrow, and you can pick which one you want."

"Amber was mine when I was last here," Ryou said. He pointed to a two-tone white and chestnut mare across the corral. White spots sprayed across a red-gold base color all the way up to the mare's shoulders. "That's her over there."

Yugi stared. Until he'd come to the ranch, Yugi's closest encounters with nature consisted of shooing pigeons off his window sill at home. Now, he was surrounded by it. No more forests of brick and steel, just rolling grassy hills and the beauty of the American West.

"You'll get better acquainted with being around horses tomorrow," Yami said again. "Right now, it's getting late."

"Yeah, we should probably head back to the house, if we want to eat at all," Ryou commented. "Otherwise Joey will devour everything."

Yugi allowed himself a small smile at that, and followed the two back to the house. Yami went inside first and held the door for Ryou and Yugi. He winked at the purple-eyed teen, causing Yugi to blush. Yugi gave a weak smile in return and stepped inside. A chorus of greetings came from various locations in the house at their entry. Yami removed his hat and set it on the hook by the door. He smiled at Yugi and beckoned him to make himself comfortable.

Violet eyes wandered about their surroundings. Yugi had never seen a house quite like this one. The kitchen was decorated with cheerful, yellow patterned wallpaper that amplified the sunshine that gleamed through the lacy curtains of the many windows. Rich oak cabinets sat on the far wall, along with a tap and an old-fashioned gas stove. Aunt Kiya was bustling about preparing dinner and judging from the smell wafting from the steaming pots and pans on the stove, it was going to be quite a meal. A simple yet elegant dinette set sat in the middle of the room, set with six plates and cushioned chairs.

Off of the kitchen to Yugi's left was the family room. The walls were paneled to look like the inside of a log cabin, with a soft creamy carpet. A set of plush, green couches sat around an old brick fireplace with an old television in the corner. In short, the house was the embodiment of a typical country-style home. Yugi's attention was diverted to the wooden staircase between the two rooms as Joey descended the stairs and entered the room.

"Well, there's still food on the stove, I guess we made it on time," Yami teased, smirking at Joey.

"Yeah, yeah, hardy-har-har," Joey shot back, rolling his eyes.

"All right, you two," Aunt Kiya warned playfully. "Yami, I need you to go and get some wood from the woodpile. Joey, go and get Al, he should be out in the garage. Ryou, can you give me a hand?"

Yami and Joey both left out the front door, calling out a "Yes ma'am," on their way out. Ryou washed his hands and started to help his aunt chop vegetables for a salad. Yugi stood awkwardly in one place, not knowing what it was he should do now. Should he ask if he could help? What if he messed up and caused another disaster like the food fight at school? But…it would be rude not to help out. He gathered his courage and approached Aunt Kiya hesitantly.

"I-is there anything I can do to help?" he asked in a small voice.

Aunt Kiya looked up from mashing potatoes and smiled warmly at him. "Sure, sweetie. If you can peel that bundle of corn on the counter over there and put it in that pot that would be great, okay?"

Yugi's eyes brightened and he smiled. He lifted the basket of corn from the counter and grabbed the big pot Aunt Kiya mentioned and went out onto the porch. Pulling up a wastebasket, Yugi sat on the bench and began shucking the husks from the corn. He sighed happily; this was the first time he had ever been accepted so easily. Ryou's family treated him like he was one of their own, a concept that was foreign to Yugi and amazed him to no end.

The footsteps of someone walking up the porch steps drew Yugi's attention. He lifted his head and saw Yami on his way in the house with an armful of logs. Yami flashed him a dashing smile.

"Mom have you working already?" he asked. Yugi blinked.

"No," he replied. "I offered."

Yami winced theatrically. "Well, you'll know better next time," he assured. Yugi stared at him. "I'll come back out and give you a hand."

True to his word, Yami emerged from the house mere moments later and sat down beside Yugi. They sat in a comfortable silence, working beneath the honey-golden rays of the setting sun. Something about Yami's presence was soothing. Yugi felt like he was starting with a clean slate. Yami and Joey had quickly welcomed him into their lives and were eager to know him better. Yugi had truly never experienced anything like it.

It didn't take long for the duo to shed the entire basket of corn of its leafy husks. Yugi reached down to grab the last ear when a larger and much darker hand covered his own. He jumped, snapping his head up and meeting Yami's garnet gaze bashfully. Yami chuckled at the blush that spread over Yugi's pale skin.

"It's okay, Yugi," Yami said. "I'll get this last one." Yami shot Yugi a wink. The other nodded, trying to hide his blush by running his hands over his cheeks. Yami shed the husks quickly and placed the golden ear of corn in the pot. He picked it up and stood, Yugi following suit and opening the front door for him. Yami smiled in thanks and they both stepped inside.

Aunt Kiya looked up from mashing potatoes to see the two boys walk in. "Just put that on the stove to boil, Yami," she said. "You boys can take a seat afterward. Dinner's just about finished."

Yugi seated himself at the table next Ryou, who gave him a friendly smile. Uncle Al was seated next to Joey on the opposite side chatting amiably. Aunt Kiya began to set bowls of steaming mashed potatoes, gravy, and garden-fresh green beans around the table, tall glasses of chilled lemonade had already been placed at each seat. After another quick trip to the stove, she placed a basket of buttermilk biscuits and a tray of country-fried chicken in the center of the table. Yami then joined them after filling the pot of corn with water and sat down beside Yugi at the end of the table.

"Dig in everyone," Aunt Kiya encouraged. People began filling their plates with piping hot food. Yugi found himself thoroughly enjoying Aunt Kiya's cooking. The chicken was battered in buttermilk and seasoned flour, fried to perfection, and the biscuits were warm and moist, creating the perfect companion for gravy or honey.

"What kind of work do you do here on the ranch, Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami placed his glass down and picked up his fork again. "We raise cattle mostly, though over the years we've added appaloosas to our sales. We've been breeding them for about five years."

"It's a lot of work," Joey piped in around a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "But it leaves you with a good feeling at the end of the day."

Yami snorted. "That's funny, coming from you," he said. "You may live here Joey, but I would question the amount of work you do." This comment was awarded by a flying roll launched in Yami's direction. The target caught it easily and began to butter it.

"There's also a corn field on the other side of the hill in the back. We use that to supply some of the grain for the livestock. That way we don't have to spend a lot of money on feed," Uncle Al added.

"Speaking of," Aunt Kiya commented, "have you heard anything about cattle prices this year?"

"The market manager in town says that, if anything, prices will keep dropping," he replied, shaking his head. "We're going to be in for a rough ride if that happens. But we'll make it."

"The mares should be foaling soon," Yami said. "We already have buyers on a waiting list. We should be okay."

"What kinds of things do you like to do, Yugi?" Joey asked.

Yugi blinked. "Um…well…" he glanced uneasily at Ryou, who merely nodded for him to continue. "I-I like to play games. I help my grandfather run a game shop at home."

"Your grandfather owns a game shop?" Yami inquired.

"It's nothing special," Yugi explained. "It's just a little store that sells popular games. We've been thinking of putting an addition on to expand the store."

As the conversation went from hobbies to school to telling funny and embarrassing stories, Yugi found himself becoming more and more comfortable around these people. He couldn't remember a time when he smiled so much. All the depressing thoughts that continued to linger were violently shoved to the back of his mind. For the first time, they weren't the dominant force controlling his actions, but a mere echo of the past.

The dishes were eventually cleared from the table and any leftovers wrapped up in foil and put into the refrigerator. Uncle Al had gone out to put the horses back into their stalls for the night. Violet eyes widened in delight when Aunt Kiya brought out a bowl of strawberry shortcake for each of them. Yami went to the refrigerator and grabbed a can of whipped cream, grinning mischievously.

"Whipped cream, Joey?" he asked in the most innocent voice the red-eyed teen could muster.

Joey looked suspicious for a minute, but the idea of an extra-sweet dessert finally won over. "You bet!" Smirking, Yami reached over to Joey's bowl. The honey-eyed boy was gazing at his shortcake in excitement and practically drooling all over his hands in anticipation of the fluffy cream goodness that would spray from the nozzle of the can. Yami smirked and diverted his hand at the last second, fully smothering Joey's face with a resounding _'squiiiirrch!'_

Ryou was practically in stitches. Yugi stared in disbelief, finally starting to laugh along with his white-haired companion. Joey blinked rapidly for ten seconds before glaring at Yami, who merely stared back smugly.

"What?" he asked with a shrug, feigning innocence. "You never specified _where_ you wanted whipped cream."

"On my shortcake, ya moron!" Joey shouted, attempting to smear a handful of sugary cream on Yami's shirt. Yami dodged, causing Joey's hand to come in contact with Yugi's face. All laughing stopped and everyone froze. After three seconds of dead silence and much blinking on Yugi's part, they broke out into fits once again. Yugi turned and looked up at Yami, who's garnet eyes danced with amusement. The boy grinned and handed him the can.

"Go for it," was all he said. Hesitantly, Yugi took the can in his hands. He slowly, unsurely, turned to Ryou, who was still laughing his head off. Yugi reached over and promptly covered Ryou's face and chin with sticky white cream. Everyone--save for Yami--froze once again, this time in shock that shy little Yugi would actually spray whipped cream all over someone's face. Ryou looked at him in disbelief. Yugi blinked rapidly, staring at the can in his hands. Had he really just done that?

"Look!" Yami suddenly exclaimed, still laughing. "It's Santa Claus!" Indeed, with both white hair and a now white creamy beard, Ryou did in fact look like Saint Nick himself. Yami didn't have much time to laugh as Yugi turned on him suddenly. Rich laughter suddenly stopped. Tri-colored hair suddenly became quad-colored hair, ruby-red eyes locking on Yugi. The smaller teen tried to look as innocent as possible, but the idea that he was having more fun than he had ever had in his life couldn't stop the smile that crept onto Yugi's face. War broke out. All four boys began smearing cream over one another until Aunt Kiya managed to stop laughing long enough to make them call a truce. They sat and ate their shortcake peacefully, having removed most of the sticky substance from their faces and clothing with a wet washcloth (though Yami had been unable to remove the cream in his hair). The can of whipped cream had been capped and returned to the fridge where Aunt Kiya claimed to have locked it in the crisper. By the time they finished, it was nearly nine o'clock.

"We should get cleaned up and get ready for bed," Ryou said.

"I agree," Yami replied. "We're going to have a long day tomorrow."

"Yugi's things have already been brought to your room, Yami. Ryou, your bags are on the cot in Joey's room." Aunt Kiya informed them.

"You don't mind bunking with me, do you Yugi?" Yami asked.

"No, not at all," Yugi replied hastily. "Thanks."

Yami winked. "No problem."

Yugi followed the others upstairs. Ryou and Joey parted briefly as Joey entered his room to get changed and Ryou went to wash off his face in the bathroom. Yami lead the teen down the hall to the room at the very end, bypassing the master bedroom on the left and opening the door at the end of the hall.

"I asked my mom to put your stuff in my room, Yugi," Yami said suddenly. "Joey's snoring is legendary, and I didn't want you to have to put up with it. Ryou sleeps like a rock, so I'm sure he'll be fine. This is my room, so make yourself at home. Right now I need to go and take a shower to get this whipped cream out of my hair, courtesy of a certain somebody." Yami smirked. Yugi blushed.

"I don't know what came over me," Yugi admitted. "I've never done anything like that before."

Yami waved his hand and chuckled. "Don't worry about it, it was all in good fun," he assured. "Make yourself comfortable." The teen dragged a pair of boxers and a T-shirt from the top drawer of his dresser and headed to the bathroom.

Yugi watched him leave, then turned his eyes to the room around him. The room itself was simple. A desk sat on the far wall under the window, Yami's dresser was just inside the door, and a closet sat in the back corner. It was neat, for the most part. There were a few books and articles of clothing out of place, but Yugi was surprised at the simplicity of it all. Yugi glanced at the bunk beds set up to his left where his bags had been placed on the bottom bunk. He took a seat on the bed and unzipped his bags, removing a set of pajamas for him to change into after a shower. Yugi sat looking around the room with interest. There were some plaques hanging on the far wall above the desk, as well as a trophy shelf. Curious, he got up to take a look.

There must have been a dozen or more wooden plaques covering the wall, all of them made of a deep, rich cherry wood and plated with gold. Yugi started from the far left and began to read:

_First Place: Atemu "Yami" Odahama  
__Texas State Bull-riding Champion  
__1998_

_First Place: Atemu "Yami" Odahama  
__Texas State Bull-riding Champion  
__1999_

_First Place: Atemu "Yami" Odahama  
__Five-time Texas State Bull-riding Champion  
__Undefeated 1999-2003_

_First Place: Yami Odahama  
__Tri-county Calf Wrestling  
__2000_

_First Place: Yami Odahama  
__Three-time Calf Wrestling  
__2001-2003_

Yugi's eyes widened as the list went on and on. Yami had won all these? It was obvious Yami was quite the cowboy, but Yugi hadn't realized he was a rodeo champion too. Yugi started lightly as the bedroom door opened and Yami entered the room. Yugi gaped at him with arched eyebrows. Yami looked puzzled for a second before he realized what Yugi had been examining. He grinned.

"You like those, do you?" he asked. Yugi nodded dumbly, not really knowing how to voice his thoughts. Yami came and stood next to him. "I stared competing in rodeos when I was thirteen, and walked away with a championship my first year." Yami ran his fingers over the plaques.

"Wow," Yugi commented. "How did you learn to do all this stuff?" Yami chuckled.

"Calf wrestling is something we do all the time on the ranch," he replied. "That's what we were doing when you got here today. We rope them in so they can be branded. Bull-riding, on the other hand, my dad had to teach me."

Yugi frowned. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Sure is," Yami answered with a nod. "You have to stay on the bull for eight seconds, tied only by one hand. As long as you know what the risks are and how to handle them, you'll be okay." Yami glanced at the clock on the desk. "You should probably get changed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Yugi nodded and grabbed his pajamas. He crossed the hall and went into the bathroom, showering quickly and getting ready for bed. Yami was already lying on his back on the top bunk, tossing a tennis ball in the air. He stopped and sat up when he spotted Yugi entering the room.

"Aren't you going to take those wristbands off?" he asked with a puzzled frown.

Yugi's breath hitched as a blade of nervousness arced through him. He shook it off, trying to act casual. "N-no, I keep them on all the time." Yami looked puzzled for a moment, but merely shrugged.

"You can toss your clothes into that basket in the corner, and my mom will wash them for you," Yami offered. Yugi smiled lightly and nodded in thanks, relieved that Yami had dropped the subject. His clothes put away and his bags tucked under the bed, Yugi climbed into the bottom bunk as Yami hit the lights.

The boy lay there in the darkness, listening as Yami climbed back up to his bed and settled down. Crickets chirped quietly outside, and a warm breeze fluttered through the open window. Yugi closed his eyes, and allowed himself to be lulled asleep by the night song.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Saddle Therapy

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here's the next installment of _Shades of Dawn_. I am _still_ working on the next chapter of _Testify_, and I swear, as soon as I get it finished, I'll post it.

Just a quick note on some parts of this chapter--I've never lived on a ranch, I've never owned horses, and I know very little about them other than what I've been able to find on the internet. I've ridden a horse once, in Costa Rica, but my experience is nonexistent beyond that. Just a heads-up.

On to the chapter!

_**Chapter 4**_

Yugi was brought to semi-consciousness the next morning as a firm hand shook his shoulder gently. The soft rumble of a rich voice wafted through his mind, intending to draw him from sleep. The shaking ceased, and the warm hand and voice caused him to drift off again. The hand was suddenly removed, as well as all the warmth around him.

"Gah!" Yugi squawked as the sheets were suddenly yanked off his bed. The cool morning air nipped at his skin and he jolted awake. Violet eyes squinted and found Yami's silhouette leaning over him.

"Rise and shine, Yugi," Yami greeted with a chuckle. Yugi blinked and glanced over at the clock. The red numbers glared a painful 4:30 back at him. His mind boggled; Yami was already up and dressed! The older boy stood there in his black jeans and dashing black leather top.

"It's only four thirty!" Yugi cried incredulously.

"And not a moment to spare. Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs," Yami replied, grabbing a long sleeved shirt and exiting the room. Yugi blinked rapidly for about thirty seconds, before groaning and dragging himself out of bed.

Grabbing the first pair of jeans he could find, Yugi threw them on and pulled a white tank top over his head, plus a dungaree jacket to ward off the morning cold. After slipping on a pair of black work boots Ryou insisted he bring, Yugi stumbled his way down the stairs. Yami just finished pulling on his own boots as the shorter one descended the stairs, his red long sleeved shirt hanging open over his shoulders. The cowboy straightened up and grinned.

"Ready?" he asked.

Yugi blinked. "What about breakfast?"

Yami shook his head. "Not until seven. We have some things to do first," he answered, placing his cowboy hat on his head. He beckoned for Yugi to follow and strode out the door.

"Where is everybody, Yami?" Yugi asked as he jogged to keep up. Yami lead him towards the barn. It was still dark, the sun just beginning to peak itself over the horizon.

"Joey and Ryou went with my dad to take care of the cattle," Yami replied. "They figured I ought to get you accustomed to horses in the meantime." Yami undid the latch on the barn door and pushed it open, moving a sack in the corner to prop it back and keep it from closing.

"First," he explained, "the horses need to be fed. There are some pails in the corner that have to be filled with grain, and then we hang them on the hooks in each stall. Once that's finished, they need to be groomed and lead outside while we clean out the old straw and lay down some new." Yugi nodded in understanding.

Yami climbed up into the rafters and fetched a large sack of feed, slinging it over his shoulder and climbing back down. He and Yugi began filling the pails with grain and hanging them inside the stalls. Yugi was a little timid at first, never having been around an animal so large. His fears were quickly dissolved, however, as Yami followed closely behind him every step of the way. With all the pails in place, Yami dug out a series of brushes, combs, and picks to begin grooming.

"Now," he said, "they need to be groomed. This will be a good chance for you to get accustomed to horses' behavior. Come, and I will show you."

Yami lead Yugi to the first stall on the far wall. Inside was the horse Yami had ridden in the corral yesterday; a stunning black stallion, speckled with perfectly round white spots from his hindquarters to his shoulders. Yami set the brushes on the floor and gave the horse a quick pat on the neck. He then turned to Yugi.

"The first thing you must know about horses," Yami began, "is that they are very, very sensitive. Not necessarily to physical touch, mind you, but they are very keen to emotion. They can sense when you're happy, sad, angry, or afraid, and can be easily startled. However, once you develop an understanding of their nature, working with them is easy."

Yami then proceeded to guide Yugi through all that was to be done. He guided Yugi's hands over the horse's coat with a soft brush and showed him the trick to removing knots in the longer hair on the mane and tail. Once assured Yugi would be okay, Yami set about cleaning the hooves--something he told Yugi he would do himself, lest something spook the animal and it decided to kick. Yugi found himself adjusting quite well, for the horses weren't unlike himself. He was shy, timid, and extremely sensitive, but once you got used to it, he was very easy to get along with.

Things progressed quickly thereafter; the pair bounced from stall to stall. Yami introduced each one to him individually, amiably chatting about their personality or how they came to be at the ranch. Yugi found himself enjoying Yami's company, and was a little disappointed when they'd finished with all the horses. He helped Yami lead them out into the corral for some exercise and the chance to graze.

"Once we've cleaned out all the stalls, we can go in for breakfast," Yami informed him.

The cowboy dragged out a wheelbarrow and a pair of pitch forks, and together, the pair made short work of the messy stalls. Yugi felt a little awkward at first, unaccustomed to the casualness of digging into a rather undesirable mess. He didn't voice his distaste, however. After all, Yami and his family had already done so much for him. Yami finished scooping out the last stall, leaning over on the pitch fork with a grin.

"I can see that's not exactly your favorite job," he commented.

Yugi blushed. He thought he had been hiding it better than that. Yami just snickered.

"Don't worry about it," he assured. "Nobody really _likes_ that kind of job, but it is one that comes with owning horses."

"S-sorry," Yugi admitted softly, "I didn't mean to be rude…."

"It's okay," Yami chuckled. "Like I said, it's a dirty job…but someone has to do it." The cowboy winked. "We'll make Joey do it tomorrow. For now, though, let's lay down some new straw then head back to the house for some food."

Yugi nodded, watching as Yami dragged in a few bales of hay from outside the barn door. He helped the cowboy untie the bales and spread the straw over the floors of the stall. Violet eyes squinted as fresh sunlight began to filter in through the open barn doors, signaling that the rest of the world had finally woken up. Yugi wiped his forehead with his sleeve, having lined the last stall with fresh straw. He looked up and saw Yami finishing up on the stall across from him.

"I think that's it," Yami commented, glancing at the stables around him. "Shall we eat?"

Yugi gave a small smile and nodded eagerly. Together they made their way eagerly back to the house, the aroma of fried eggs and bacon wafting from the open windows. When they walked in the door, Uncle Al was already seated at the table, face hidden in a newspaper, and Joey was sitting beside him, practically drooling all over his plate. Aunt Kiya was still bustling about the stove, and Ryou had just pulled a pitcher of orange juice from the refrigerator.

"Good morning everyone," Yami greeted, receiving a chorus of replies back. Yugi followed behind quietly, offering a small nod to those who happened to catch his eye.

"Good morning, boys," Aunt Kiya said, flashing them both a smile. "Run upstairs and get washed up, breakfast is almost ready.

With a hearty breakfast out of the way, Yugi felt as if he could take anything fate decided to throw at him today. That was, until Yami stood and motioned for Yugi to follow him to the corral. Yugi knew _exactly_ what was coming, and he wasn't quite secure around horses yet to actually have the drive to get on one.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Ryou asked, noticing Yugi's sudden hesitation.

Yugi suddenly found the kitchen floor fascinating and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Are you sure about this?" he stammered. "I mean, I don't know anything--! What if I--"

"Yugi," Yami interrupted, his voice soothing and smooth as buttermilk. "I will teach you everything there is to know. I promise no one will laugh at you. Remember, there was a time that I was the learner. I know what its like to be afraid, but I also know you can do this." Yami waited until he received a small nod from Yugi before guiding both him and Ryou out to the corral.

Yami stepped into the barn, dragging a saddle and bridle with him, draping them over the fencepost. He sent Yugi a comforting smile before putting two fingers in his mouth and whistling sharply. Yugi looked up to see Yami's beautiful stallion come trotting in from the pastures. Yami stepped up and held the horse's face, petting its nose affectionately. He carefully slipped the bridle over Shadow's muzzle, buckling it under the animal's chin. With a gentle tug, Yami guided the horse over to the fence where Yugi stood.

"First off," he began, "there are certain do's and don'ts of riding horseback." Yami hefted the saddle and blanket from the fence and slung it over the appaloosa's back. Yugi watched Yami adjust the girth firmly and adjusted the stirrups. Once he was satisfied with everything, he turned back to Yugi to explain.

"The girth needs to be nice and snug," he said, slipping his hand beneath the strap around the horse's belly. "That keeps the saddle from sliding around when you're trying to mount or dismount. Make sure the bridle is on correctly--that the straps are not twisted or tangled." Yami demonstrated this, showing Yugi what the bridle should look like. "Next, the stirrup irons need to be pulled all the way down and their length adjusted. When you pull the stirrups up, they should reach about here." Yami pulled the stirrups, showing that they reached up just below his armpits. He smirked. "With me so far?"

Yugi blinked, a semi-clueless expression on his face. "I-I guess…" Yami flashed him a dashing smile.

"Good," he replied. The cowboy turned and glanced at Ryou, who was sitting on the fence amusedly. "Do me a favor, and go grab another saddle from the barn."

Ryou winked. "No problem, boss." He hopped off the fence and scampered to the barn, leaving Yugi and Yami alone. No sooner had Ryou left that Yami took Yugi by the hand and lead him into the field towards the grazing horses. Yugi would have blushed had he not suddenly jerked forward from a sharp nudge to his back.

Yugi yelped in surprise, catching Yami's attention. Both boys turned around to see one of the horses taking an interest in Yugi's shirt, nibbling on the sleeve. Startled, Yugi jerked away and scurried behind Yami. The horse tried to follow him, nudging its muzzle into Yami's chest. Yugi blinked in surprise when he heard a hearty chuckle from the cowboy.

"It's alright, Yugi," Yami assured, "she's just saying hello." He gave the mare a pat on the nose. "I'm surprised, she usually doesn't warm up to strangers so quickly." Yami glanced at Yugi, still standing nervously behind him. "She seems to like you Yugi, why don't you get acquainted? She's really friendly, and I think she would be perfect for you."

"…Are you sure?" Yugi asked nervously. "I-I don't really know if I can…."

Yami smiled gently. "You'll be fine, Yugi. I promise. The stronger your relationship is with a horse, the easier it is for you to work together."

Yugi shifted his eyes to the mare for the first time since it had suddenly appeared behind him. The horse's sleek white coat glistened in the morning sun, the red-gold spots splashed over her hindquarters sparkled like golden raindrops. She was absolutely stunning. Wisps of her red-gold mane fluttered in the gentle breeze. Yugi felt like he was gazing into the eyes of a kindred spirit. Awestruck, Yugi slowly approached the mare. How could he have missed how beautiful she was?

"She's gorgeous," Yugi murmured, looking up at Yami.

"You can pet her if you like, Yugi," Yami said. "She isn't going to bite."

Feeling courage well up inside him from Yami's words, Yugi slowly reached out with one hand. Amethyst eyes never left the mare's soft brown ones. She seemed to nod, assuring Yugi that what he was about to do was not forbidden. Yugi let out the breath he'd been holding when his fingertips came in contact with the mare's soft muzzle. A smile broke out over Yugi's face; the first true smile Yami had ever seen from him. The cowboy arched an eyebrow, surprised by how different the boy looked.

"Her name is Kuriboh," Yami finally said, clawing his eyes away from Yugi's softened expression. Yugi turned puzzled eyes up and looked at Yami.

"Kuriboh?" he asked. "Like the cards?"

Yami nodded and smiled. He patted the mare firmly on the neck. "I might have forgotten to mention her earlier, she's a bit of a new addition. She was extremely small when she came here. My father and I thought she would be to shy and timid to be housed with the other horses, but she had far more spunk than we gave her credit for."

Yugi brought his other hand up and gently stroked her neck, smiling as Kuriboh tossed her head and snorted happily. There was a peacefulness about her, something Yugi had never felt before. Here was a wild and powerful creature, willingly offering its companionship and tenderness to someone as small and timid as himself. An indescribable feeling bubbled up inside his chest, filling him with newfound energy.

"Yami," he breathed excitedly, "I like this one. Can I…?"

Rose-red eyes widened slightly in surprise, then softened as a smile spread across the cowboy's handsome face. "Of course, Yugi," he replied. "Come on." Yami lead both boy and horse back to Ryou, who waited patiently by the fence with a saddle and bridle. Shadow grazed nearby, idly waiting for Yami to return.

"Find one you like?" Ryou asked with a knowing grin. Yugi smiled softly back.

"More like she found me," he replied. Ryou winked.

"You need to get her saddled up, Yugi, before we can begin," Yami explained.

Yugi nodded. "Alright, what do I have to do?"

Yami retrieved Shadow, and proceeded to use him as a model to show Yugi how to prepare a horse for riding. Yugi remembered the cowboy's earlier instructions about the girth, bridle and stirrups. He checked and double-checked every step as he went along, hopping up on the fence to sling the heavy saddle over Kuriboh's back. Yugi wiped his forehead as he finished, opting to remove his long-sleeved shirt and toss it on the fence. Yami nodded approvingly, running expert eyes and hands over Yugi's equipment.

"Well done," he praised. "You catch on pretty quick." Yugi smiled slightly, feeling his confidence gaining strength. Yami backed away and stood next to his own horse, grasping the bridle and guiding the animal a little ways from the fence.

"Now," he began, "this is the tricky part. When you mount a horse, you always approach from the front and talk softly to keep him calm. Since you always mount from the horse's left side, you take the reins in your left hand and hold the pommel of the saddle." Yami demonstrated, glancing up at Yugi to make sure he was paying attention. At Yugi's nod, Yami continued.

"Turn the stirrup so you can put your foot inside--you want to have the iron on the balls of your feet--and be careful not to kick. If you accidentally kick the horse, he's going to take off before you're ready. Place your other hand on the back of the saddle and hop up," Yami paused as he gracefully sprung off the ground and swung his leg around, seating himself in the saddle comfortably. Shadow shifted only slightly as he adjusted to Yami's familiar weight. "Swing your leg over and move your hand up to the pommel so you can take hold of the reins and balance yourself."

"You might want to climb on from the fence," Ryou suggested. "You're a bit shorter than Yami, and you would have better leverage standing on something."

"Okay," Yugi agreed hesitantly. "Walk me through it again." Yami edged Shadow a bit closer to offer help should Yugi need it, and Ryou came to stand beside him.

Yugi took hold of Kuriboh's bridle and gave her a quick pat on the nose to calm her. As he moved to her left, Ryou held the bridle to help keep her steady at Yugi's first attempt. Yugi stood on the bottom rung of the fence, balancing himself by holding the pommel and slipping his foot into the first stirrup. He hopped to pull himself up and felt his foot jerk forward and kick against the animal's side. Yugi panicked when the horse started to move, losing his balance and slipping his foot out of the stirrup. The movement startled Kuriboh, causing her to whinny and dart forward. Ryou rushed to calm the mare, holding fast to her bridle and leading her away from Yugi as he sprawled to the ground. Yami quickly dismounted and came to help.

"Yugi!" Yami leaned down and offered a hand, pulling the smaller boy to his feet. "Are you alright?"

Yugi stood and dusted himself off. He was breathing rapidly and he looked terrified. Yami held Yugi's shoulders, feeling the boy tremble and wanting to offer some comfort. The look in Yugi's eyes told the cowboy that any confidence Yugi had managed to build up in his short time at the ranch had quickly dissipated. Yami sighed.

"It's alright, Yugi," he assured. "Everyone falls the first time. It wasn't intentional, it just takes practice."

"The fence makes it a little awkward, Yami," Ryou commented, bringing Kuriboh back over. "Is there anything in the barn we could use instead?"

"You can take a look if you want, Ryou," Yami replied. "That would probably be a better alternative."

Ryou gave Kuriboh a final pat before disappearing into the barn again. Yami looked back down at Yugi, who was still shaking. Yami tightened his grip on Yugi's shoulders and set his warm gaze to Yugi's.

"Yugi," he commanded gently, "relax." Yugi shut his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm his frazzled nerves. Yami smiled. "You did fine, I would have been shocked to see you mount successfully the first time."

Yugi nodded meekly, looking shyly up at Yami. Yami tossed him a wink and released his shoulders. He looked up as Ryou emerged from the barn with a wooden crate.

"Will this work?" the white-haired boy asked.

"Perfect," Yami replied with a nod. He turned back to Yugi. "Are you ready to try again?"

Clearing his throat, Yugi nodded again, running a hand through his hair stressfully. "Sorry," he murmured, "I feel like such an idiot. The one thing you tell me _not_ to do, and it's the first mistake I make."

"Trust me, Yugi," Ryou assured, setting the crate on the ground, "you're not the first to beef it when riding for your first time and you definitely won't be the last. It's not unusual at all. Now come on, you can do this."

"Ryou's right, Yugi," Yami agreed. "Don't expect this to be the first time you fall today." The cowboy winked, and stood beside the smaller boy, Ryou moving to take hold of the mare's bridle.

Swallowing some of the nervousness in his body, Yugi stepped up onto the box, Yami hovering just behind him should his help be needed. Yugi placed his foot into the stirrup, bracing his hands on the saddle once again. He hesitated a moment, still a little unsure. Violet eyes widened fractionally when he felt strong hands take hold of his waist.

"Relax," a deep, soothing voice commanded him. "The horse can feel when you're afraid. You need to let go; place your trust in Kuriboh--she is your partner now."

Fighting a blush, Yugi nodded and hopped up, feeling Yami's hands tighten and help to lift him up. He swung his leg over and slid his right hand up to grip the reins. He fought for balance for a few seconds. Kuriboh tossed her head and shifted her feet a little awkwardly, but remained still for the most part. Once successfully seated, Yugi looked around in disbelief. Yami nodded in approval, a satisfied smirk playing across his handsome features.

"Well done, Yugi," the cowboy praised. Ryou nodded in agreement.

"See? It's not so hard."

Yugi nodded, chuckling uneasily. "So…now what do I do?" Yami proceeded to retrieve his own stallion and demonstrate proper posture and balance techniques. Yugi found it awkward at first, not used to sitting in such a position on something as uncomfortable as a saddle. Ryou began to lead Kuriboh around, Yami walking Shadow slowly beside him. Yugi had to resist the urge to squeeze his knees together to maintain balance. It was just so awkward and uncomfortable!

"You'll get used to it," Yami assured, "something's probably off with the way you're sitting. Once you find the right balance, it'll become almost natural."

Ryou let go of the bridle and allowed Yugi to wander freely around. Yami reached over and guided Yugi's hands, showing him the proper way to steer. "Keep your body relaxed," he instructed gently. "Move with the horse. Pull back gently if you want to stop, and try not to squeeze your knees together."

Yugi did as instructed, forcing himself to relax and slipping into perfect rhythm with the mare. Yami slowly released Yugi's hands, allowing Yugi full control. A smile worked its way across his face, happiness lighting up his youthful features. Ryou and Yami smiled back, offering their praise and congratulations.

Fully comfortable with walking, Yugi was ready to move on. Following Yami's example, Yugi lightly tapped his heels against the horse's side, spurring the animal into a light trot. Slightly unprepared for the difference in movement, Yugi was nearly bounced out of the saddle. Yami reached over, putting a firm grip on the smaller boy's forearm to help him regain his balance.

"Pull her to a stop, Yugi," Yami ordered, and Yugi immediately complied. Yami released Yugi's arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Yugi replied, a little breathless. "I just wasn't expecting to bounce around like that."

"It'll seem a little uncomfortable at first," Yami admitted, "but once you get more familiar with riding you'll find yourself falling into rhythm with the horse's motions."

"We should probably just stick with a walk for today, and teach him posting tomorrow," Ryou remarked, having saddled up and trotted along side of them himself. Yugi frowned.

"Posting?" he inquired.

"Don't worry too much about it for now," Yami answered. "We'll get to that soon enough, and your legs are going to be sore enough tonight as it is. Ryou's right; it's best that we take this slow."

xXx

The next few weeks were spent doing a combination of tedious manual labor and relentless riding lessons. With all his time spent working under a blistering Texan sun, all thoughts of his previous life in Japan--as well as the depression associated with it--seemed to fade away. Despite the sore muscles and deeply sunburned skin, Yugi couldn't help but enjoy it all. Ryou had been right--saddle therapy wasn't so bad after all.

"Need a hand?" Yami's voice startled him out of his thoughts. The cowboy hopped easily over the wooden fence and rolled up his sleeves. Yugi tossed him a lopsided grin and wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Nah," he replied. "I'm just about finished with these." As if to demonstrate his point, Yugi hefted the final sack of corn out of the truck and tossed it onto a shelf in the barn. Uncle Al had him bagging corn and grain at the mill all day, and the youth was glad to have finished unloading it into the barn.

"Mom sent me to come and get you," Yami explained. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Great," Yugi chirped with a grin. "I'm starving."

"At the rate you've been going this past week it's a wonder you haven't eaten everything in the kitchen," Yami chuckled.

"Not yet anyway." Yugi winked. "I just hope your dad takes it easy on me tomorrow. I've got sunburns everywhere." Yugi turned and looked over his shoulder at his back and winced. He lifted his shirt from the bed of the truck and gingerly slipped it over his head.

"Tomorrow's Fourth of July," Yami replied. "It's a holiday, so you won't have to work. I will warn you, though, that we'll be having company. We've got some family coming over for dinner, and they're not exactly what you'd call normal."

"What's the occasion?" Yugi wondered.

"Independence Day--family, barbecue, and fireworks."

Yugi quirked an eyebrow. "Sounds good to me." Yami grinned and the two made their way back to the house for dinner.

Having eaten his fill of pork chops and scalloped potatoes, Yugi helped Aunt Kiya clean up before wandering out onto the front porch. He sat down on the porch steps and leaned back on his elbows contentedly. Yugi closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool evening air.

The sky burned a bright orange, casting purple shadows in the wake of the surrounding hills. A warm breeze danced across the landscape and stirred Yugi from his thoughts. _'I've come a long way in just a few weeks,'_ he thought idly. A smile crept its way to his lips. In the short time he'd been living with Yami and his family, Yugi had grown exponentially in both confidence and personality. He no longer shied away from human contact and allowed his exuberant and cheerful nature to take control.

"Hey," Yugi glanced up at Ryou who stood just outside the front door. He smiled, earning a grin in return and scooted over so Ryou could sit next to him. "Have you talked to your grandfather recently?"

"Yeah, actually," Yugi answered with a yawn. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I talked to him yesterday. He was really happy to hear I'm doing well."

"I'm sure he was. I'm really glad you came, Yugi."

Yugi looked down at his hands quietly. It scared him to think about what would have happened had Ryou not found him when he did. "Me too, Ryou," he whispered. "Me too."

"Yugi?" Yami's voice called out to him. A head of spiked tri-colored hair poked through the front door. Yami smiled when he spotted Yugi, immediately lifting the boy's sudden dark mood.

"Hey Yami," he replied with a smile. Something about Yami always put Yugi in a good mood. He saw Ryou grinning like a maniac out of the corner of his eye and glanced at him. Ryou shook his head, dismissing Yugi's silent question.

"Hi, Ryou," Yami greeted. "I didn't know you were out here too."

"Yeah," Ryou sighed. "Joey and I have to finish baling hay before we go to bed. I was hoping to put it off as long as possible, but…" he trailed off, glancing at the setting sun. He sighed again. "I guess I'd better get out there before it gets too dark."

"Joey's still in the kitchen," Yami informed him. "You might have to get out the cattle prod." Ryou just rolled his eyes and went back inside the house.

Both Yugi and Yami shared a chuckle at their friends' antics. A comfortable silence settled over the two as Yami took Ryou's vacated seat beside Yugi. The smaller boy leaned back once again, closing his eyes peacefully. Only when he shifted his shoulders did a wince skitter across his face. Sharp red eyes noticed this and narrowed slightly.

"Sunburn?" Yami inquired.

Yugi grinned and nodded sheepishly. "Yeah," he replied. "Kinda hard to work with a shirt on when it's been so freaking hot all week."

The cowboy quirked an eyebrow. "Wait here." Yugi stared dumbly as Yami disappeared into the house. The door was thrown open again almost immediately, startling him as Ryou emerged dragging a screaming Joey by the ear.

"I'm not buying your excuses again," Ryou was saying rather calmly--though Yugi could see his jaw tensed in irritation. "I have to finish baling hay, and you're _going_ to help me. It's your fault we had to start all over in the first place."

Yugi chuckled, wincing at some of Joey's choice of "incoherent babble" and shaking his head. There was never a dull day with those two around. Silence settled once again, allowing Yugi a moment to wonder what Yami was doing.

He didn't have to wait long as the door opened again, revealing a very amused red-eyed teen. Yami chuckled and shook his head.

"Those two will never change," he commented.

"I agree," Yugi laughed. "It looks like we're the only sane ones around here."

"If that's the case, then I think we're in trouble." Yami held up the object he was holding in his hand. "But for now, let's take care of that sunburn."

Yugi looked at the plastic bottle in Yami's hand and blinked. "What is that stuff?"

"Cooling gel," Yami replied. "It stinks like hell, but it will ease the burns and moisturize your skin." He flipped up the cap and kneeled behind Yugi. "Take of your shirt."

Yugi blinked, a bit surprised at Yami's request, but grateful that the older boy would offer to apply the gel to his burns. Gritting his teeth against the sting, Yugi slipped his shirt up over his head and leaned forward casually, resting his elbows on his knees. He jumped and let out a little yelp as the icy gel hit his skin. He heard Yami chuckle behind him.

"Cold?" the cowboy inquired.

"It just surprised me," Yugi insisted, grateful Yami wasn't able to see him blush.

Yami chuckled deeply once again and began rubbing slow circles over Yugi's back and shoulders. Yugi couldn't help but close his eyes in peace as he felt the tension in his muscles literally melt away. Yami's hands were soft and gentle on his skin, soothing his discomfort and cooling his burns.

Yugi let out a hum of appreciation and Yami smiled.

"Feel good?"

Yugi hummed again, closing his eyes and resting his head on his hands in contentment. Yami's hands were gentle and his touches soft. The coolness of the gel spread over Yugi's skin like a much-needed breeze on a hot summer day. After what seemed like an eternity, the hands on Yugi's back stilled before their warmth left him altogether. He had to restrict a groan of protest as Yami snapped the cap back on the bottle and handed it to him.

"I'll let you hold onto this in case you need it again."

"Thanks," Yugi replied, offering the cowboy a shy smile.

They sat in a comfortable silence--Yami shifting slightly to sit beside Yugi--until the sun began to sink below the hills. The colors of dusk blanketed the landscape. A fiery orange glowed from the western sky, casting indigo shadows over the distant knolls and a caramel gold over the plains.

"This place is so different from the city I grew up in," Yugi mused aloud. "Everything here is so quiet, and the landscape is beautiful."

"Living in a city does have its advantages though, Yugi," Yami pointed out. Yugi shrugged.

"I guess. But if I had to pick, I would much rather have lived here."

Yami cocked his head to one side, a slight frown crossing his features. "Why is that?"

Yugi smiled slightly, locking his eyes with the other's. "You're here, for one thing."

Yugi giggled, bringing a smile to Yami's face and earning him a chuckle as well.

"But seriously," Yugi continued after a moment, "until I came here, I had no friends. The future had nothing to offer me and, to be honest…I was about to give up." Yugi stared down at his hands. Idly he fingered the bands around his wrists as the memories came flooding back. He shuddered. If it weren't for Ryou, Yugi knew he would have died that day. He felt his cheeks flush and was happy to blame it on the glow of the sunset. If Yami ever found out, he would never look at Yugi again.

"What happened?" Yami asked gently. Concern filtered over the older boy's features at Yugi's sudden somber mood.

The smaller boy shook his head. "It doesn't matter now," he said. A smile broke out and Yugi looked over to Yami. "I'm just happy I'm here, and that I met you."

Yami's gaze locked with Yugi's and the smaller boy had to stifle a gasp at what he saw there. Yami's eyes were so intense, so full of warmth and raw emotion that it made Yugi shiver. Yami smiled and draped an arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"I'm happy too."


End file.
